


Happy Halloween

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, M/M, Manip, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney never particularly liked Halloween (except for all the free candy) but after he spent most of his day last year listening to his minions bitch about his lack of costume he decided to take Zelenka’s advice and grudgingly take the path of least resistance this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
